Just for a second
by toolostforyou
Summary: The Greys Characters are turned into teenagers for a different view of life, they go through the struggles of love, school and parties the same as any teenagers. Writen by my sister! AddisonDerek, CallieMark as main ships
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I deleted my other story it just wasn't going anywhere. So I have a plot for this one! It's slightly different from others. It's the cast as teenagers. The couples are: Addison/Derek, Meredith/Finn, Izzie/Alex, Mark/Callie and Christina/Burke. Main character will properly Addison. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all but my boxset!

* * *

**

Prologue 

Addison rushed up the stairs, for the first time in her life or at least for as far as she can remember. Rushing into her first class she realised that the teacher wasn't even there yet. She quickly scanned over the classroom. She could sit with the girls who checked over her make-up, sit next to her ex or sit with Callie who was in her friendship group. Rushing over to Callie she quickly took the seat before anyone decided to change spot.

"Hey." Callie smiled at Addison, laughing over how late she was and how she on edge she was.

"Hey." Addison replied quickly, pulling out all her stuff.

"Calm down. He's not here yet." Callie told Addison watching her pulling her stuff out. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Addison quietly snapped at Callie. "Sorry."

"About Derek?" Callie motioned her head towards Derek who was sat on the other side of the classroom. She had heard something that he had found Addison and Mark together, but Callie had just found the whole situation ridiculous, she had been on the end of Mark's spell.

"Yeah." Addison turned to Callie, and slight smile showing on her face. "You heard about it?" Addison raised her eyebrows.

"I think everyone did." Callie let out a small laugh shaking her head. Looking round class she noticed the two spare seats. "Isn't Mark in our class?"

"Yeah, he was last lesson." Addison sunk down in her chair. "I really don't care." She shuck her head, she really couldn't be bothered with dating anymore.

Callie looked at Addison weirdly, she could get anyone she wanted as it proved a lot as she had made-out with plenty of guys at parties.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Addison asked Callie louder than she thought as half the class stopped their discussions and turned to look at the pair. Addison looked over at Derek and found him looking at both Addison and Callie. Feeling guilty she turned away from him, she wished she never even made out with Mark or even befriended him when she started going out with Derek.

"Why would you want to stop, if I was you-" Callie looked over Addison

"Stop checking me out." Addison angrily whispered at Callie.

"I'm not, but if I was you I would go out with the hottest guy in the year, possibly even the _whole school_." Callie told Addison, getting extremely annoyed over how her friend wasn't getting her point. Which was quite simply, Addison wasn't one of the sluts who knew nothing, or with the geeks. She was herself, she was smart and amazingly gorgeous, but she didn't like her in a sexual way! Her eyes shot up the door as she heard it click open. Sighing as the teacher walked in. This was certainly not her best lesson. Moaning she placed her head on the table.

"Miss Torres!" Their teacher barked and Callie's head shot up as Addison let out a small laugh. "Keep your head of the table if it's not to much to ask!" Callie just gave the teacher a big smile.

"We are so carrying this on later!" Callie whispered to Addison, she quickly looked at Derek and saw him watching the pair of them, his eyes looked as if Addison had just killed his cat. Shaking her head she copied some of Addison's notes from the last lesson knowing that the teacher always asked her questions.


	2. Cant We just get along?

A/N: Thanks for the two reviews! I love getting reviews so it would be really nice what you think! And I got the idea for this title heading from a Boston Legal episode I'm watching at this second but its lung not along. I'll shut up now! Oh and Ships have changed just cause I think the storyline will work better. Changed to Derek/Addison, Callie/Mark and Meredith/Finn. Just for a change. Cause I can see Callie going to the bad guy! So I'm going to change it on the first page so if you get an alert for it just forget it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Greys Anatomy, nothing at all!

* * *

Cant we all just get along?

Addison and Callie walked together to there last class. It was the lesson she had been dreading all day, because of the table arrangement. It was her, Callie, Mark and Derek. If there wasn't enough tension already between Callie and Mark it would be made worse by the whole Derek catching Mark and Addison together which as Izzie said it would have been worse if they had gone further and Derek had found them in bed together.

Walking into class Addison and Callie found they were one of the first there; it made Addison feel slightly better. Taking their seats they quickly got out there stuff. It was one of the girls' favourite lessons. Art, much to the surprise of many of there friends.

Addison and Callie had been friends since they were young. As there father's owned a business together they spent a lot of time in each other's company and as they got older they went to the party's that there parents hosted which normally ended in both of them staying at each other's house's trying to get over the large amount of alcohol they had managed to get there parents to let them drink.

Just as the got there stuff out Mark walked through the door first, taking his place opposite Callie, getting many nasty glares of people who thought Addison and Derek where a great couple. Callie looked up as he took his seat and gave him one of her bitchy looks, that he had been getting a lot of her.

Addison watched as Mark sat back in his chair giving her his famous look. Rolling her eye's she heard the door open hoping it was the teacher not Derek. He hopes were shattered as she watched Derek walk in front of her. Guilt shot through her features, as he refused to look at her quickly getting out his sketchbook and finishing off his design from last lesson. Addison could feel the tension in the air such as Callie. Noticing Callie was scribbling some message down on a sheet of paper. It got pushed into the direction of Addison.

He looks like you ran over his favourite dog and bedded his sister not Mark! C x 

Addison couldn't help but laugh at this comment. Callie somehow managed to cheer Addison up whatever the occasion, like when Addison thought Derek had been cheating on her with Meredith Grey who happened to be in the year below happened to be the Addison and that year. Grabbing a pencil she scribbled a note below.

_Yeah, but did you just see the look he gave Mark! I'm surprised they haven't started a fight yet? Speaking of his sister's, have you seen Nancy today? She said she wanted to talk to me! A x _

Addison quickly passed the note to Callie, she looked up finding Mark eyeing the piece of paper, and she quickly gave him. "Don't you dare!" look. He had a reputation in art lessons of taking the girls notes off them and sharing them with Derek. Addison's eye contact changed to Derek, she looked at him trying to tell him she was sorry. She felt a tap on her thigh and turned to Callie, she gave he a quick shake of the head meaning she hadn't seen Nancy. Turning her attention back to Derek she mouthed. "We need to talk."

The whole table had managed to get through the whole lesson without so much as a bad word said across the table, mind it was really only Callie and Addison talking about the party that they had next Friday, in which meaning Mark asked in her could come getting a firm and sharp 'No!' out both of them. Callie had decided to leave Addison and Derek alone dragging Mark along with her. This whole thing had shook up their friendship group. Even Mark and Callie's night of passion had almost been forgotten the day after it happened except for a few dirty comments coming from Mark which Callie had just joked off.

Addison looked up from her nails as she felt a hand on her arm. Looking up she instantly found Derek's eyes. She really didn't know how to start this off.

"I'm sorry. I know your not going to believe me if I start making excuses even if they are the truth. So I'm really not going to bother. I just don't know what else to say except, it's the most stupid thing I've ever done in my life, and if I could turn back town I never would have let Mark come to the party." Addison took a deep breath, tears filling up in hers eyes. "I just want to know what I have to say."

Derek dropped his hand from Addison's arm. He looked into her eye's telling him she was sorry but he couldn't let her get away with letting him forgive her that easy and he wasn't going to get over it like that. "I just need time. I never said we were over. I just need to think it over. It's not like you slept with him or anything. It just hurt." Derek really didn't know what else to say. He had secretly made-out with several girls and Addison had never found out, so he couldn't be mad at her; but what hurt the most was that it was his best friend that it happened with.

Addison just nodded in reply. She wasn't going to push the matter she knew better than too. "Okay. See you tomorrow then." Addison bit her lip spinning on her heel's, turning the corner she found Callie and Mark against the wall, Marks lips on Callie's. "Get a room!" Addison told the pair, as they instantly pulled apart. They both looked pissed off that they had been caught. Callie looked at Mark smiling then quickly ran after Addison.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love!! 


	3. I'm alright, I have you here with me

Just A second chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Authors note: I know I haven't updated in age's and I feel bad, I'm just gone through a rough time and hopefully I'll be updating faster now! Please Review!

* * *

**I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me, And I can almost see, through the dark there is light**

Addison stood outside Derek's house, a bottle of tequila in her hands dressed in nothing more than the shirt he had gotten her 3 months ago and a pair of denim hot pants, with her hair in a messy bun with strands dangling down. With the rain pouring down on top of her, tears slipping down her cheeks at any chance she had. She had already tried Callie's house but all her family was out and Derek's was the closest house she could think of without having to walk too far in bare feet, even after stepping in several pieces of glass, she couldn't feel the pain.

Taking another swig of tequila, she winced as the alcohol slipped down her throat. Knocking slightly against the door she waited for someone to answer the door hoping to God that it was Derek.

"Addison?" She didn't even hear the door open, looking up at Derek; she closed her eyes trying to stop herself from crying even more. "What's wrong?" He had never seen her like this, he had seen her break down in tears several times but this was nothing compared to them.

"Mom…" Addison sniffed out. "She has cancer." Addison suddenly burst out into tears again, the pain hitting her again, she couldn't understand it. It didn't feel right. She just wanted to wake up and found out it had all been a dream.

"Addison." He pulled her into his arms, noticing her feet bleeding and she was soaked through. Picking her up he carried her inside the house, glad that he was alone. He didn't want his sisters or parents to see Addison like this. Placing her down on the sofa, he just held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth slowly, trying to get her to calm down, he couldn't talk to her like this and he couldn't stand seeing her hurt like this.

Kissing her forehead, he pulled her hair out of the bun it was in, running his fingers through her hair. "You need to get changed. I'll go and get you something." Her felt Addison nod against his chest. Sitting her back against the sofa he quickly got her one of his shirts finding a pair of her sweats in his bedroom. It was all he had that would fit her, rushing back down, he didn't want to leave her alone to long with a bottle of tequila, a drunk but sad Addison was someone he didn't like being around, mostly because he couldn't stand her hurting as he felt most of her pain.

"Derek?" Addison's voice was sore and hurting which hadn't gone down well with the alcohol she had drunk.

"Yeah." He rushed into the living room, after hearing her shout him, with the extra clothes in his hands. "You want some help getting changed?" He asked after not getting a reply of the red head. Watching her as she nodded, he placed the clothes on the arm of the sofa. Pulling off her top, her kept eye contact with Addison who was just staring into space, not really caring about what was going on and her mind set on her mother.

After helping Addison get changed he wasn't sure what to do, he hadn't been in the situation Addison was in and he knew the bond she had with her mother. It was stronger than any other mother/daughter relationship he had seen. Pulling her against him, she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"She doesn't deserve this. She's a good person. She never done anything wrong." Addison whispered, curling up on the sofa. The way his hand was running down her hair was soothing.

"I know, she's been fine, hopefully they've caught it early enough, and you're safe. You can stay here tonight if you want." Derek whispered, kissing her forehead. He couldn't be mad at her when she was going through this, she just looked so weak, so hurt, so un-Addison. He couldn't stand him, and it helped that he turned up on his doorstep. Feeling Addison nod against his chest he let out a breath.

"I hope so." Addison replied, tightening her grip on Derek. She felt safe, warm, cared for. It felt right being in his arms again; she didn't understand how she had nearly given this up for Mark. Mark who would have just left her, who wouldn't be holding her now. He wouldn't care like Derek did, he just wouldn't understand.

"I know so." Derek told Addison, trying to help in any way he could "Close your eye's if you want." Derek whispered, rocking her slowly against him, she just acted so fragile and child like.

Hearing her breathing even out after a few minutes, he gently stood up, holding her in his arm's. Placing her on his bed, he kissed her on the lips, his heart jumping as he felt her stir, hoping her hadn't woken her up. Waiting a few seconds and her eyelids not fluttering open, he smiled.

"I love you." Climbing into bed next to her, he pulled her against his chest. At least when she woke in the morning she wouldn't wake up alone, he would be there every step of the way.


End file.
